This invention relates to a device for illuminating oral cavity, and more specifically, a bite block comprising a self contained light source.
Illumination of a patient""s oral cavity is necessary for dental examinations and procedures. Conventionally, the oral cavity is illuminated by a focused light located above a dental chair. Illumination takes place through patient""s mouth. Dentists are positioned between the light and patient""s mouth, which often blocks the light and creates shadow in the patient""s mouth and requires readjustment of the light.
To alleviate this problem, light delivered via fiber optic strands incorporated into handheld dental instruments is used. Use of fiber optic strands is expensive and inconvenient because the instruments equipped with fiber optic strands are not comfortable to operate. Also, sterilization is more difficult and causes the fiber optic strands to deteriorate over time.
What is needed is a simple and inexpensive means of illuminating the oral cavity.
This invention overcomes the drawbacks in the prior art and provides a simple nd inexpensive means of illuminating the oral cavity. Specifically, the device for illuminating oral cavity according to this invention comprises a bite block comprised of a flexible biocompatible sterilizable molded material, for example, rubber or any other appropriate material known to persons knowledgeable in the relevant arts. The material must be biocompatible because the bite block comes into a contact with the inside of patients"" mouth. It must also be sterilizable for the same reason. The bite block may be formed by a compression molding process, a transfer molding process, a casting process, an injection molding process, or similar process known to persons knowledgeable in the relevant arts.
A DC battery, a pressure-sensing switch and a LED light are encapsulated within the molded material that forms the bite block. The DC battery and pressure-sensing switch are fully encapsulated within the molded material, whereas the LED light is partially encapsulated within the molded material and has a partially exposed portion. A lens can be disposed on that partially exposed portion.
The pressure-sensing switch is placed in an xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position when pressure is applied to the bite block by teeth of a patient biting on the bite block when it is placed between the teeth. The pressure-sensing switch remains in an xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position when pressure is not applied to the bite block. The pressure-sensing switch is electrically coupled with the DC battery and LED light such that when the pressure-sensing switch is placed in the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position, the LED light is energized causing illumination of patient""s oral cavity. LED light should be positioned towards the area within the oral cavity that needs to be illuminated.
Due to the relatively inexpensive nature of the device for illuminating oral cavity according to this invention, it can be disposable. To this end, it can be sterilized and placed into a sealed sterile package by way of the process known to persons knowledgeable in the relevant arts.